Demon Slaves
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: Humans used to live in fear of youkai, but the humans eventually waged war on and defeated the demons. This is the story of a girl and her dog...hanyou. Inu/Kag
1. the meeting and the fight

Disclaimer: I don't own him (if you don't know who "he" is, get out now)

Kagome woke up and saw that the clock said that there was only 10 minutes to get ready. Seeing this she took out her emergency clothes she had set aside for just such an occasion, getting them on, she finished getting ready and rushed downstairs where she found a note,

Dear Kagome,

We've gone to the store for groceries, be good.

Love,

Mom

PS: I made you some ramen.

Taking her ramen, she rushed out the door as fast as she could.

Inuyasha woke up with only 5 minutes until the bell, so he decided to get his trusty fire rat kimono. Before he could go downstairs, however, his parents stopped him,

"You really shouldn't wear that, it needs to be washed."  
"But mom, you don't need towash my fire rat kimono for another week, it doesn't get dirty easily."  
"Fine, but wear something else tomorrow."

" O.K., fine."

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you when you get home, it concerns your future. Oh, and I made some ramen for later."

" Thanks dad, I'll see you later."

With that he ran downstairs, grabbed his ramen, and bolted out the door.

Lunch time

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, eating his ramen. (He even growled at people for the 1st couple weeks to finalize his claim, except for his friends.) He was startled out of his lunch by Kagura who walked over to him.

"Inuyasha just so you know Naraku is coming to fight you, and that mean his whole gang."

"Thanks, and the gang is meeting at my house tonight, you think you can slip away for a couple hours?"

"I'll see."

"Okay bye, and thanks."

"No prob Inu."

"She's lucky I let her say that."

He stopped talking to himself when he saw Naraku, Kanna, Yura, Menomaru, Hiten, Manten, Mistress Centipede and a tied up Shiori.

"Now you shall die, Inuyasha," Naraku said.

"Yes, and I'll have your precious hair."(Guess who said that)

"No way in hell you fuckers."

With that he jumped off his tree, cut Shiori free and got ready to kill the gang.

" Are you mad about me killing Goshinki and the others?"

"I don't give a shit about Goshinki Inu, they were weak."

" No one except my friends can call me that, bitch. Now you die.

Kagome was walking around while eating her lunch of ramen.

"I need to find a new servant for my room since Kaguya tried to poison me, she's probably

dead by now."

She was walking by the demon's school when she noticed a disturbance in the courtyard, a handsome de- wait did she just think that about someone she didn't know, scratch that. Well, a handsome demon, no a hanyou seeing his dog-ears that she just wanted to rub. Okay, blame the hormones and the fact she's never kissed anyone, she was a virgin and she's never been remotely interested in a guy like_ that_. Anyway, he was about to fight a gang of demons while protecting another hanyou who he seemed to know. Before she knew what she was doing, she was rushing over to help fight.

He had just torn that centipede apart, and then gored Manten with his famous Tetsusaiga, when a human ran over for some reason. Then out of nowhere she shot an arrow hitting a red skull in Yura's hands. To everyone's surprise, Yura disintegrated in that instant.

"Girl, how'd you know how to kill her."

"My name's Kagome and the skull was where the demonic aura was originating from."

Before Inuyasha could say anything he sliced a vengeful Hiten down with his sword.

"Well then, good job Kagome. You think you could help kill the moth-demon."

"Yeah, sure. It'll be good practice."

But Naraku's tentacles deflected her arrow. Or at least that's what was going to happen, but a power surrounded the arrow and left only his head there, so he and Kanna ran flew away.

"Okay then I'll distract him with Tetsusaiga and you shoot him."

"Will do dog-boy."

"Don't call me that!"  
"Okay then dog-_man_."

"Whatever, let's kill just Menomaru."

Without waiting for her answer he started slashing at Menomaru, and Kagome started shooting arrows at him. He kept dodging them, but when Shiori kicked him in the back, one of Inuyasha's slashes got though at the same time an arrow hit Menomaru in the chest. Needless to say, nothing was left.

"Shiori, are you Okay."

"Yes I am, but Naraku got away."  
"At least you're safe."

"Hey Inuyasha, you do know you are going to be called into the office, even though you killed most of the most hated gang in the history of schools."  
"What about me?"  
" Oh, Shiori this is Kagome, Kagome this is Shiori."

Just then the speakers started crackling.

"Inuyasha Taisho, the principle wants you in his office now."

"Fuck, Shiori go find the others, I'll be back soon."

He started walking when he noticed that girl was following him.

"Why are you following me?"  
"Because I need to talk with the principle dog-"  
"Don't. You. Dare."

"Touchy aren't you?"

He just decided to go with his trademark answer.

"Feh."

They walked in silence until they reached the office.

"You wanted to see me Toutusai?"  
"Yes I did, I'm afr-"

"Excuse me but I wanted to know if I can get a new servant."

'Wait, that's what she wanted when she came here?' Thought Inuyasha

"Sure, who did you have in mind," he then turned to Inuyasha,

"I'm sorry but I have to expel from this school for killing five students."

"But, I-."  
"Actually, if this is the case, I was hoping he could be my new servant."

"As you wish Miss.."  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait _you're_ Kagome Higurashi, I'm sorry, here are the slave papers. Now Inuyasha, would you like to say goodbye to your friends who have been waiting to see you?"

"Yes I would."

"Okay, Bunza, Shiori, Jinenji, Houseki and Kagura, get your butts in here now!"

In though the door came a lynx-youkai, the hanyou from earlier, a huge humanoid hanyou, a girl that looked a lot like Inuyasha, and a wind-youkai.

"Okay, Bunza, Shiori and Jinenji you need to be strong while I'm gone." Addressing the look-alike he said,

"Houseki, you need to be the leader of the group since you're my second-in-command."

"And Kagura, be strong and get away from Naraku as soon as you can, you're in danger every minute you spend in his presence," he said to the wind-youkai.

"Okay guys, be good and don't get in trouble and listen to Houseki."

The gang then walked out, and they waited for 10 minutes while the principle filled out the forms. When the forms were ready, Kagome picked up the forms and beckoned for Inuyasha to follow her. He didn't know what to think as he walked out of his old school and into his new life.

REVIEW


	2. Inu's Family

TRI: God damn it, why is nobody reviewing?

Demon half: Maybe because everyone hates you.

TRI: that's it, you die now!!!!!!!!!!

While TRI unleashes his horrible, unholy wrath, read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except video games, CD's, blah blah blah blah blah.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just left the school when Inuyasha realized something.

"You know, I'll have to tell my parents about this."

"Do you want to tell your parents you're now my slave by yourself or do you me want there so I can crush your parents hope that it's a joke?

"You should come with me so you can suffer their wrath when they find out it isn't a joke." He said laughingly, and at this she smiled.

"Okay then, where do you live?"

"Um, down two blocks and right one, and then down the street, and then…"

"I'm sure I can find it from there."

After getting lost for about an hour, they finally reached Inuyasha's house. It was a very beautiful house, with a nice antique finish. The windows and doors looked like they were taken from a feudal era-style mansion, and the rest of the house complimented them nicely. When Kagome had finished admiring the house that Inuyasha lived in, he motioned for her to come inside so she could meet his family.

When she went inside, she couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful the inside of Inuyasha's soon-to-be old home looked.

"Now, if you're finished gawking, you might want to introduce yourself to my family."

After Kagome stopped blushing with embarrassment, she saw a very beautiful raven-haired woman that could only be his mom, and standing next to her was a man that must be Inuyasha's father, seeing how they looked so much alike.

"Hey dad, where's Fluffy?"

"He's upstairs, but don't call him that to his face, you remember what happened last time."

What happened last time?" Kagome asked.

"He gave me a knuckle sandwich, an atomic wedgie, a punch in my gut, and he finished off with a swirly that screwed up my hair for weeks."

_Damn, that sucks_ she thought, but before she could say anything, a little kitsune youkai, judging for his tail, jumped over her shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's head. He was a cute little boy with a little blue bow in his auburn hair.

"Inuyasha!" Exclaimed the tiny youkai. "Oh, Kagome, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Kagome. Well, this pretty woman here is my mom, Izayoi, this man is my dad, Inutaisho, and you've already been introduced to Shippo."

"A pleasure."

"Hello."

"Is this your girlfriend, otou-san?"

"N-no." Inuyasha said rather shakily.

"Why'd he call you otou-san?" Kagome wondered

"Well, his parents and my parents were friends, so when his mom and dad were killed by Hiten and Maten, we took him in, but my family somehow tricked me into becoming his foster dad."

"Weren't those two part of Naraku's gang?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, yes they were, but we killed them a little while ago, remember." Inuyasha said.

" Now that's over with let me introduce you to my brother. Sesshomaru!"

A second after Inuyasha had yelled this name, a disheveled-looking youkai came down the stairs. He looked like a taller Inuyasha with a fluffy boa-thing draped on his shoulder, markings on his face and elf-like ears instead of dog ears like Inuyasha had.

"Why'd you wake me?" Sesshomaru asked groggily

"Well, now that you're all here, I need to tell you something." Said Inuyasha

"Wait," interrupted Kagome." I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" The family questioned.

"Well, Inuyasha was attacked by Naraku, and I saw them fighting. So I helped out and when Naraku ran away, the principle called him because Totosai had to expel your son, So since I was already looking for a new servant, I had Inuyasha made my servant."

Kagome was a bit worried when nobody said anything, then Izayoi suddenly started crying, Inutaisho looked sad and started comforting his wife and Sesshomaru started grinning like an idiot.

"Now the chocolates are all mine."

"What is your brother talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he has a weird obsession with chocolate, even though they give him the runs."

"Need-to-know basis, Inuyasha."

Shippo then started crying, probably because he didn't want to lose another parent.

Kagome then got an idea, "Inuyasha, do you mind if we bring Shippo with us?"

Inuyasha didn't mind, so Kagome told Shippo that he would be coming to her home along with Inuyasha. He seemed happy with that prospect so he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and the three of them walked out of the home and over to her home after some teary farewells.

'Till next time, bye.

TRI: I know that we American's get lazier by the year, but get of your asses and start reviewing more!

(Men come in with tranqulizer and staightjacket.)

TRI: Crap, they found me, but mark my words. I'll be back.

(TRI is tranqulized and is dragged back to the crazy house.)


	3. Kagome's Friend

TRI: I had meant to update this sooner, but I've been pretty busy, I basically had to baby-sit a good family friend, and I've been spending way too much time playing .Hack. The dungeon Omega: Hidden Darkside Holy Ground is really annoying, but I will rescue Mia no matter what.

But that's not the real reason, I was very busy, and by the time I found the time to work on this, I had a very bad case of writer's block. Thankfully, I had to go to a family thing in Arkansas, and that got me out of my little funk. Or so I thought, but when I tried to write, nothing would come.

A few weeks ago, I made a mistake. A game I had been waiting for came in, so I went and got it, along with 5 other games. At that time I still was under the influence of writer's block, so I came up with an idea. Maybe if I played video games, it would help me get past my writer's block. Not my smartest moment, but I thought it might work. After awhile, it did work, but I was too deeply engrossed in Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy. That delayed me for a bit, but I've almost beaten Raze's story, so its hold on me has weakened. If this isn't up on Sunday, April 10 2011 or the next day, it would be because I got sucked back in.

Inner-Demon: Tell them about the Brawl stage.

TRI: Oh yeah. My god-brother came over a month ago, and we're both gamers, and we always play Super Smash Brothers Brawl. While we were playing, I decided to make a new custom stage, and here it is: Well, it has wall blocks on either side of the stage, stopping 3 spaces below the top of the stage, with ledges 1 space apart so you can jump to the top. And 6 spaces from the top and 2 spaces to either side of the walls are 3 of the windmills with the rotating platforms. And at the bottom of the stage are spikes going towards the middle of the stage, leaving 4 spaces at the bottom. 2 of those spaces, right next to both strips of spikes, are conveyor belts moving toward the 2 empty spaces in the middle and 2 spaces above both those empty spaces are even more spikes. I've created better death traps, but the stage satisfies my sadistic tendencies. At least this way I don't take it out on people.

Inner-Demon: You can blame me for the sadism.

TRI: Whatever. Actually, even though I apologized for updating a little later than I originally intended, I realize that I've never properly apologized for my half-year break. So, I would like to say "Gomen nasai" to all my readers, especially to the ones that were reading my stories back in 08-10, for my lack of interaction with this site for so long. I hope I've made it up to you guys, at least in part, by now. Enjoy the story.

_Door slams open _

Random Person: We've finally found you!

TRI: Crap, I'll catch you later. I should be able to lose them in only a couple days. Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but that look that I get when I'm struck by inspiration is all me.

_Later_

They were about 10 minutes away from Kagome's house, when Inuyasha heard something. After concentrating a bit, he heard someone rummaging through a trash can. After he had confirmed that the noise had come from a nearby alley, he held up a hand to signal that Kagome should stay there, and then he walked over to the alley where he had heard the noise. While scanning the dank alley, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Readying himself in case there was going to be a fight; he looked around the alley in case the unknown person went after the others. All of a sudden, someone jumped out of a mound of trash and started running straight towards him!

Instead of trying to attack him, though, the strange person jumped over his head and, for lack of a better word, glomped Kagome.

For some reason, Inuyasha started seeing red. But he _didn't _go over there and rip the person's head off. What he _did _do was open his mouth to ask who the hell he was and what the fuck was going on.

"Who the hell is he and what the-" That was as far as he got before he got cut off.

"Kagome," the person started saying. "It's great to see you. Why haven't you come to visit? It feels like a century since I last saw you."

"It's good to see you too. And I have been busy. I've been very busy with school, and a couple days ago one of our servants tried to kill me."

"Crap, that sucks."

"It's not too bad, I found this guy to replace her."

At this, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and introduced himself to her friend.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho. Who the hell are you?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Simon. And before you ask, I don't have a last name."

As he was introducing himself, Inuyasha got a good look at him. Simon was an inu hanyou, like him. But Simon was a bit taller, and had a streak of brown hair mixed in with the silver. Other than that, though, they could be twins.

Another thing Inuyasha noticed was that, even though he could've been called handsome, he was filthy! As Inuyasha was wondering about this, he glanced over to see a furious Kagome.

Even though Simon was unfazed by the momentary rudeness, Kagome wasn't. She looked like she was going to explode with anger. This, as any demon knows, is a bad thing when the angry one has spiritual powers that can make you deader than a month old corpse.

Instead of that extreme, she calmed herself down enough to reprimand him.

"Inuyasha! You will be polite when talking to my friends."

"I don't mind, I'm used to far worse. Besides, I didn't exactly announce myself to him, and I'm sure it didn't help that it looked like I was attacking you."

"Actually, it didn't. I thought you were about to attack_ me_. How do you know Kagome anyway?"

"It's simple, she got lost one day about 7 years ago, and I was passing through when I heard her crying. I found her, calmed her down, and brought her home."

"That's mostly true, except for the passing through. He's lives here, in that alley."

"It's no big deal; my mom didn't want the shame of giving birth to a hanyou, so she kicked my dad out. And after making sure I was healthy, she gave me to my dad."

"So where is your dad now?"

"He was killed when I was 8. I was sad, but I've done pretty well for myself since then. I plan to go to school starting Monday, actually. If I want to survive much longer, I need to get a good job. And for that I need an education."

At that, Inuyasha spoke up. "Well, if you don't have a school in mind, you could go to my old school. No offense, but it's probably better than where you would be going otherwise."

"That would be great, but they probably wouldn't take a homeless orphan as one of their students."

"That's not a problem. Just go to my house, if you explain things to my parents, they'll help. They'll probably introduce you as my brother, since we look so much alike.

Just get a bath and some nice clothes, and you'll get into school for sure." With that, Inuyasha pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down directions to his parents' house.

"Actually, before I forget, I have some advice for you. There's a group led by a hanyou named Naraku who'll probably target you, but there are some people I know who will be able to help. The principle, Totosai, and two teachers named Kaede and Myoga are pretty understanding. They'll help. Also, look for a student named Houseki, she'll help, too. Just tell her that I sent you and there should be nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'll drop by later to tell you how it goes." And with that, he was gone.

"That was nice of you, Inuyasha."

"Well, I look after my own, no one else will. Anyway, how about we go to your house now."

"Alright."

And with that taken care of, they headed towards the Higurashi house.

TRI: There we go. I'm sorry about not updating last week, but things happen.

R&R


	4. The Higurashi Household

TRI: Well, I'm back. I know this is late, and it's my fault. I was going to write this on Sunday, July 31, but that was my birthday and I didn't feel like doing anything. Obviously, I should've. College has kept me busy since then, but it's here now.

Demon-Half: About time.

TRI: I just discussed this!

Demon-Half: While you're thinking about this, I'm thinking about how to ta-

TRI: Yeah yeah, we know. You're plotting to take over my baody. You keep saying that, but you're no closer to succeeding now then you ever where. In fact, you've moved farther away from that goal.

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: None of us fanfiction writers own the series we write about.

Inuyasha, Kogome, and Shippo were heading to the Higurashi household, wondering if they could make it without running into anymore people.

They were wondering this because after their run in with Simon, they ran into a total of 14 homeless people, two crack addicts, one nosy policeman, and a deranged guy who kept alternating between humming "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen and screaming that God had told him to kill everyone on Earth.

"I hope they can get that man the help he needs."

"Listen, Kagome, they'll try their hardest, but he's probably not going to get any better. The only thing we know they can do is put him in a nice, safe place where he can't hurt any one."

"Well, yeah, but hoping can't hurt. Oh, we're here."

And as she said that, they turned a corner and saw the biggest house that ever existed. And leading to said house was about 100 steps going up the hill that the house rested on.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I'm exhausted. Carry me to the top."

"I'll do better than that. Get on my back."

And once she did so, he jumped all the way to the top of the stairs in an instant. And Shippo, who had been napping on Inuyasha's head, jumped off and yelled that he almost fell.

Kagome chuckled at the small kitsune youkai and knocked on her house's big, wooden door,

Inuyasha was apologizing to Shippo for the sudden wake-up when he was startled by a wolf demon that had just opened the door.

"Lady Kagome, welcome home. And who might these two be?"

"Oh, Ayame, this is Inuyasha. He's the replacement for Kaguya."

"Yes, she deserves what she gets for attempting to kill you."

"And this little guy is Shippo. He's Inuyasha's adopted son."

"Good, I will inform the maid that she needs to prepare a room."

"Excellent, Ayame. Oh, and say hi to Kouga for me."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "I don't think that slave owners are usually friends with their slaves."

"Yeah, well we've been called progressives and youkai lovers and everything in between, but we don't care. Well, let's go in, we want you acquainted with your new home as soon as possible."

For about 15 minutes Kagome showed them around the house, occasionally saying things like: "That's the servants' hallway, that's where you'll be sleeping." and, "That's the kitchen. We already have plenty of cooks so you won't be needed here that often." Then, as the trio was about to enter the family room, they ran into a youkai about Shippo's age.

"Well, hi Souten."

"Hi Kagome, I just wanted to see what the new guy looked like."

"Those are some pretty big words coming from such a little demon."

"Well I may be young, but I'm your sempai here, so you need to give me the respect I deserve."

"Now now, Souten, don't be too harsh. I know! Shippo, come here. Now Souten, I'm sure Shippo's bored, so why don't you go play together?"

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha as if to ask if it was okay.

"Go ahead; I'll fill you in later."

Souten took Shippo's hand and ran off towards the servants' quarters. And just like that, their trio became a duo.

"Hey Kagome. What did you say the youkai's name was?"

"Souten."

"Is she a thunder demon?"

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

"Because I overheard two youkais from school talking about their little sister, Souten.

Kagome, those youkais were two of the ones that we just killed."

"Damn, well then, Souten can never find out…Wait, why do you look so shocked?"

"I never would've thought that you'd be one to cuss."

"Well, that's what you get for judging someone so quickly. I mean, you barely know me. I could be a psychotic murderer that takes her slaves and tortures them to death for all you know. I mean, I'm not, but I could be."

Inuyasha was saved the embarrassment of admitting he had been hasty by the appearance of what he assumed was her family. And sure enough:

"Inuyasha, this is my mom, my brother, and my grandpa. Mom, this is Kaguya's replacement."

"How nice to meet you."

"He looks cool, sis."

"Demons, everywhere I look, I see demons. They're going to kill me, I just know it."

"I'm so sorry about my father, he was caught up in a slave riot in his younger years, and it seems to have traumatized him."

Seemingly out from nowhere, the old man pulled out a katana and swung at Inuyasha!

But Inuyasha was too fast, he sidestepped the attack, took the sword and broke it in two.

"Arg, I keep telling them not to let him near the swords. But they don't seem to listen; this is the 14th sword this month."

Turning to Inuyasha, she said:

"Again, I'm sorry about my father."

"It's not a problem, though you may want to put a lock on you weapons vault."

"Ha ha ha. I'll see what I can do."

And with that, the Higurashi adults left.

The brother didn't stay much longer. With a quick "Hi, I'm Sota." he ran back the way he came.

That left the duo alone again.

"So, Kagome, what will I be doing in this house."

"Oh, sorry, mom was supposed to explain. You will be my personal servant. And don't try to poison my food please. I don't want to go looking for another replacement so soon."

"Don't worry; I want to live…Wait a minute! Your personal servant!"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"But shouldn't you get a female to be your servant?"

"Oh, come on. Be a man."

"That's the problem!"

TRI: So there that is. I'm going to play Pockie Ninja now. Ja!

Review my stories!


	5. The Cousin and The Best Friend

TRI: I blame life, video games, and myself for the lateness of this chapter.

…I don't own Inuyasha… (Remember, blanket disclaimers.)

**START CHAPTER**

Kagome left the house to hang out with somebody named 'Sango' and told Inuyasha to look around the house some more, but for the last 10 minutes all he'd done was pace the hallway she had left him in and try to come to terms that he was to be the personal servant of Kagome Higurashi, daughter of one of the most important humans alive. It's not that he absolutely hated the idea of being somebody's servant, which he would never say out loud since it would probably be taken the wrong way; but he didn't love it either though.

He had always known that there was a possibility he would've been taken to serve as some human family's slave, though most people would've picked a full-blooded youkai over a hanyou. And most people wouldn't have been half as nice to him as Kagome was. Most people certainly didn't bother learning the names of those they had working for them; they just yelled "Slave!" and one of them came running. At least, that's what he assumed they did.

'_But do I really have to be Kagome's personal servant? Couldn't she-'_

Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha noticed that the man who had knocked him down was holding a monk's staff and had some spiritual power, so Inuyasha figured that he really was a monk. (The shrine near his old house used to sell imitation monk staffs, and even though they got shut down, he would still see people using them from time to time.) But he had never before seen a monk wearing such laidback clothes. Instead of wearing the typical monk robes, this black-haired monk had on a graphic-T, blue jean shorts, tennis shoes and, for some reason, a black fedora.

"Sorry man." The monk reached out his hand to help Inuyasha up. As he did, he noticed Inuyasha's white dog ears. "You the new guy? My name's Miroku. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Inuyasha. And yeah, I am."

"So Inuyasha, were you told what your job would be here?" Miroku asked.

"Umm…I was told I was to be Kagome's personal servant."

Next thing Inuyasha knew, Miroku had grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the wall. "If you even think about touching my cousin, I will make you regret the day you were conceived."

"D-dude, calm down. I don't plan to try to make a move on Kagome." Inuyasha choked out.

Miroku let go of Inuyasha. "And it better stay that way."

'_I'd better watch what I say around him, I don't want that to happen again.' _Inuyasha thought as he felt the slight bruising on his neck.

After calming down, Miroku asked, "So why do you think she picked you?"

"No idea, all I know is that I was fighting some youkai that try to kill me on an almost daily basis, and then Kagome jumped in and helped me fight them off. Next thing I know, the principle expels me and Kagome asks if-"

"You got the boot because of your scuffle with those youkai, right? Kagome might've felt somewhat responsible for your expulsion, so she decided to pick you…You think that might be right?" Miroku interrupted.

"Maybe, but why would she feel responsible? Like at all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, she may be family, but that doesn't mean I always understand her. You should just be grateful that you didn't have to tell your parents that you got expelled because you got in a fight."

"Actually, I've already gotten expelled from seven schools for fighting." Noticing the look on Miroku's face, Inuyasha quickly added, "It's not like I try to get in fights, I just get picked on because I'm a hanyou. I try not to fight back when a youkai picks a fight with me, but eventually I end up killing one of them."

Inuyasha sighed. "I was doing so well there, too. I'd gone three years without even getting suspended, and I even managed to make a few friends."

"If you get in fights nearly every day, then why-Ah, I get it. The staff is told about your…circumstances so they know you're not at fault."

"Yeah, it's only when things get way out of hand, like me killing another student, that they have to take action. It helped that the principles of all those school knew my parents, apparently they were kind of well known when they were younger, and not just because theirs was one of the only human-demon relationships that ended happily."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here, everyone that works here are pretty level-headed and wouldn't dream of picking a fight with another person. And you'll still be able to go to school. After all, since you're-" Miroku cut himself off. "Anyway, it's not so bad being a slave, you'll see."

"Maybe here, but most people treat their slaves much worse then your family does. This family seems to let their slaves go pretty much anywhere, and they don't seem to use control collars either."

"Just so you know, 'this family' is your family now." Miroku interjected.

"AND you view slaves as part of the family? Dang, if more people were like this family, maybe youkai wouldn't be so bitter about being slaves."

"And yet, youkai like Kaguya still try to kill us."

"Yeah. So why were you in such a rush anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Damn! I completely forgot! I gotta go, Inuyasha. C'ya!" And with that, Miroku ran off.

_A few minutes later_

Inuyasha was wandering around the house when he heard somebody say: "Even with our support, you still won't have enough men."

Curious, Inuyasha walked towards where the voice was coming from and saw…a locked door. It didn't matter, though, because he could easily hear the people inside.

"You know that ordinarily you wouldn't have nearly enough people to go through with this plan of yours, right?" Said the same person from before. Inuyasha wasn't sure, but the person sounded like a girl.

"I realize that. That is why I sought your assistance." Said another person who was definitely a man.

"Lord, I do not understand why we are talking to this girl." Said another man.

"My father's sick, so I, as his eldest child, came here in his place." Said the girl.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Said someone else.

"There is a certain irony to it; what do you think, Ikuto?" Said another.

"I don't care, I just want to fight." Said yet another.

"Silence! I will find us more men; you return to your homes. Make sure you are prepared to come the moment I give the order." The man called 'lord' said.

There was a chorus of, "Yesir!" and at least 5 people left the room.

'_At least they didn't come out through this door. That would have been bad.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Lord-" The girl, who apparently didn't leave with the others, started.

"You do not have to ask. Just try to leave before it gets too late." He sounded amused, as if he didn't really expect her to do so.

"Thank you, lord." She left as well.

"And you, hanyou, you should know better than to eavesdrop on your elders."

Startled, Inuyasha said: "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to." And with that, Inuyasha went back the way he had come.

_An hour later_

Inuyasha had just finished 'exploring' the kitchen and was walking by Kagome's room when he bumped into said girl running down the hall.

'_What's with the Higurashis and running into people?'_ Inuyasha thought as he fell to the ground for the second time that day.

"Sorry Inuyasha."

"S'okay." He mumbled.

Inuyasha got up and saw that somebody was standing next to Kagome.

Kagome noticed the direction of Inuyasha's gaze and said, "Inuyasha, this is my best friend Sango. Sango, this is Inuyasha."

"It's nice to meet you." Sango said as she made to shake his hand.

"Uh…Same here." Inuyasha shook her hand.

'_I don't know why, but she seems familiar. Which is weird, because I know that I've never met her before.'_

"She doesn't get to come over that often, but when she does-" Kagome started saying.

"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

Sango spun around, looked directly at Miroku, and said, "You better not have been about to do what I thought you were doing."

"Never! I only wished to say hello to you."

"Oh, I know how you say hello." Sango said angrily.

"You wound me, Sango."

Yeah, well-" Sango began.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "What did Sango mean by that?"

Kagome sighed. "My dear cousin enjoys groping my friend."

"Wha-?"

"He's gotten much better. He used to grope nearly every girl he saw. In fact, when he groped Ayame-"

Kagome was cut off by Sango, who had just slapped Miroku. "Let's go somewhere else. The monk's getting on my nerves."

As the girls left, Inuyasha said: "That wasn't the best thing to do, you know."

"I really wasn't trying to grope her." Miroku protested. "I was going to say hi, but I was waiting for you guys to finish talking."

"It would've gone better if you'd just said hi."

Miroku shrugged. "Too late now. But I will get Sango!"

"So you were going to grope her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I meant as a girlfriend."

"You probably never should have groped her then." Inuyasha sniggered.

"I was young and foolish."

Just then, a bell sounded and people started swarming the halls.

"What's happening?!" Inuyasha yelled as he was being pushed forward by the mob of people.

"It's dinnertime." Miroku said calmly.

As Inuyasha had his head stepped on by a youkai, he thought that he might actually like it here. But then again...He also thought he heard Sesshomaru humming 'City' by Hollywood Undead, so he decided to reserve judgement untill after his head stopped hurting.

**END CHAPTER**

TRI: Let's watch this city burn  
From the skylights on top of the world  
'Til there's nothing left of her  
Let's watch this city burn the world

My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas  
The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask  
And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last  
And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black

It's not just make believe when they-

Inner-Demon: Shut up!

TRI: *pouts*

R&R


End file.
